


Девушкам с Пандоры...

by Serpentaria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...лучше держаться рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Имя

Фиона закрывает голову руками и тихонько скулит. Ее укрытие не назовешь безопасным - так, куча досок и прочего мусора, и невозможно сдержать вскрик, когда рядом с ухом разрывается очередная пуля.   
Но кто же знал, что именно сегодня на свалке Холлоу-пойнта, куда Фиона всегда ходит в поисках полезных вещей, начнется такое!   
Соседний ящик взрывается щепками, и Фиона, взвизгнув, пытается отползти, но некуда, и так в самом углу. Она и раньше становилась свидетельницей перестрелок, но никогда не попадала в эпицентр. Феликс говорил ей сегодня не ходить, говорил, что в городе неспокойно, но Фиона доверилась интуиции, говорившей, что сегодня обязательно найдется что-то невероятное.  
Так то интуиция не ошиблась. Смерть по глупости иначе как невероятной не назовешь.  
Фиона, заткнув уши руками и зажмурившись, начинает сочинять собственный некролог. Блаблабла, многообещающая мошенница, блабла, столько сделок осталось не провернутыми из-за смерти в столь юном возрасте!   
Увлекшись, она пропускает момент, когда выстрелы почти стихают, заменяясь на панические вопли и женский смех. Это настолько чужеродный звук - искренний смех наслаждающегося человека прямо посреди перестрелки - что Фиона не может сдержать любопытства. Она немного отодвигает верхнюю доску и выглядывает в образовавшееся отверстие. Свалка завалена трупами гуще, чем обычно, и кровью пахнет сильнее, а на пустыре стоит девушка в шляпе и… ну да, методично отрезает некоторым мертвым бандитам головы. Не то зрелище, которое может шокировать коренного жителя Пандоры, поэтому Фиона не отводит глаза и щурится, чтобы разглядеть лица мертвецов. Она узнает нескольких, и в какой-то момент не может сдержать восторженный вздох - на земле валяется самый мерзкий бандит Холлоу-пойнта, который однажды сломал Саше руку за то, что та попалась ему под ноги. Фиона высовывается из укрытия сильнее, чтобы запомнить все получше - и встречается глазами с девушкой в шляпе.  
Ужас парализует тело, и Фиона не может пошевелиться, пока девушка кидает на землю ручную пилу и идет к её укрытию.   
“Ну вот, - думает Фиона, зажмуриваясь. - Теперь точно всё. Но хоть тот говнюк помер, Сашу больше не обидит”.  
Узкие женские пальцы, выкрутившие ей ухо, начисто сбивают предсмертный настрой. Фиона вцепляется в чужое запястье и вынужденно поднимается, вереща скорее от обиды, чем от страха или боли.  
\- Что тут у нас, - у девушки очень приятный голос, совсем не угрожающий, и Фиона приоткрывает один глаз. Ухо отпускают, как только Фиона чувствует под ногами не ящики, а твердую землю, и она тут же отступает на шаг, хватаясь за пострадавшее место. - Ты, что ли, тоже из этих?   
Фиона трясет головой.  
\- Нет! Я тут живу… то есть, не тут…  
\- А, неважно, - девушка только отмахивается. - Тебя в списке нет, а я не убиваю детей без дополнительной оплаты. Можешь убегать.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, Фиона не срывается тут же на бег, а остается на месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Потом, набравшись смелости, подходит, отряхивая жилетик, к продолжившей свое дело девушке.  
\- Вы их одна всех убили? - в голос прокрадывается восхищение, и девушка поднимает голову, весело подмигивает.  
\- Половина недоумков перестреляла друг друга самостоятельно. Люблю такие заказы, меньше всего мороки.   
Она заканчивает отпиливать последнюю голову и собирает остальные в большой пластиковый мешок. Снова поворачивается к Фионе.  
\- Тебя как зовут, мелочь?  
Фиона сначала думает, не соврать ли, не назваться одним из поддельных имен, но почему-то решает сказать правду.  
\- Фиона.  
\- Ну смотри, Фи, выберешь себе то же ремесло, что эти отбросы - однажды приду и за твоей головой, - несмотря на смысл, в тоне нет угрозы, и Фиона невольно расплывается в улыбке.   
\- А скажите тогда как вас зовут, чтоб я знала, кто может прийти за моей головой! - говорит она и сразу прикусывает язык, испугавшись собственной дерзости. Но девушка только одобрительно хохочет.  
\- Ниша, - отвечает та, просмеявшись. - Запомни это имя, детка. Когда-нибудь я наведу на этой сраной планетке порядок.  
Ниша хлопает ее по голове, а потом закидывает пакет в стоящую рядом машину и запрыгивает за руль.  
\- Ну, бывай, красноухий храбрец, - фыркает Ниша на прощание - Фиона снова хватается за все еще пульсирующее ухо - и исчезает в клубах поднявшейся пыли.   
Фиона несколько секунд смотрит ей вслед, глупо-глупо улыбаясь, а потом спохватывается и начинает обыскивать обезглавленные тела.  
Какое счастье, что она сегодня не послушалась Феликса, думает Фиона, распихивая по карманам найденную наличку и осторожно касаясь того места на голове, которое гладила Ниша.


	2. Шоколад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /воет/ оос, пиздец, прочие радости. Фионе 14, Нише 21.

Фиона сплевывает на землю наполнившую рот кровь и утирает рукавом лицо. “Ты все можешь решить словами, - мрачно передразнивает она Феликса. - Любой конфликт!”  
Фиона смотрит в сторону, куда только что убежали напавшие на нее бандиты и пинает землю носком расклеивающегося сапога. Ужасно хочется расплакаться. На те деньги Фиона собиралась купить какой-нибудь нормальной, вкусной еды, из той что возможно достать в Холлоу-Пойнте, порадовать Сашу. Черт теперь знает, когда ей в следующий раз удастся получить столько налички за раз.   
В момент, когда Фиона разворачивается, чтобы вернуться домой с пустыми руками, рядом с ней тормозит машина.  
\- Эй, да это же будущая бандитка Фи! - Фиона слышит голос, узнает и недоверчиво поворачивается на звук. Так и есть - Ниша, уже в новой шляпе.   
Ниша присвистывает, оглядывая её лицо.  
\- Что это с тобой случилось, мелочь?   
Фиона всхлипывает, вытирает нос, размазывая свежую кровь по лицу, и неопределенно взмахивает рукой.   
\- Провалившиеся переговоры, - сообщает она неохотно.   
Ниша искренне хохочет.  
\- Переговоры на Пандоре? Хотела бы я на это посмотреть. Эй, - Ниша открывает вторую дверь на переднее сиденье и приглашающе машет рукой. - Садись, поболтаем. Я свою работу уже выполнила, а до заказчика ещё часов десять ехать, скучно.   
Фиона нерешительно смотрит на сиденье, и Ниша идёт ва-банк. Лезет в бардачок и…  
\- Шоколадку будешь? - Ниша демонстративно машет серебристой упаковкой. - Не местное дерьмо, а настоящий шоколад, с третьего Эдена.   
Рот тут же наполняется слюной. Шоколад на Пандоре - редкость, а уж инопланетный вообще не достать. Гордость требует отказаться и пойти домой, но прежде чем эта мысль успевает оформиться, Фиона уже сидит рядом с Нишей и сжимает в руках щедро отломленную половину плитки.  
Фиона гипнотизирует сладость взглядом несколько секунд, а потом со вздохом отламывает себе одну полоску, а остальное убирает в сумку на поясе.  
\- Запасы на зиму? - хмыкает Ниша, вгрызаясь в свою половину, и Фиона качает головой.   
\- Нет, это младшей сестре.  
Несколько минут они сидят в молчании: Ниша закидывает ноги на руль, а Фиона откусывает от шоколадки крохотные кусочки, растягивая удовольствие - это самая, самая вкусная штука, что она когда-либо пробовала.  
\- У меня тоже была младшая сестра, - наконец говорит Ниша, откусывая крупный кусок.   
\- Она тоже охотится на бандитов? - интересуется Фиона, катая шоколадный шарик во рту.  
Ниша фыркает.  
\- Нет. С ней произошло то, что всегда происходит с младшими сестрами на Пандоре, - на непонимающий взгляд Фионы Ниша поясняет:  
\- Умерла. Давно ещё.   
Шоколадка комом встаёт в горле.   
\- Извините, - сипло просит Фиона, пытаясь незаметно откашляться, но Ниша крепко колотит её по спине и улыбается.   
\- Ой, да брось, нашла из-за чего извиняться. Отношения между нами были так себе, и делиться шоколадом я бы никогда не стала, - Ниша фыркает и показывает на Фионину сумку. - Да лопай всю, я тебе потом ещё дам. Со мной за один заказ расплатились тремя ящиками, два я продала, а с ещё одним не знаю, что делать. Я столько не съем.   
Фиона не настолько вежлива, чтобы отказываться от такого предложения. Она вытаскивает из сумки свернутую плитку, и, жмурясь от удовольствия, откусывает здоровенный кусок. Ниша одобрительно хлопает её по голове.   
\- С именем твоим ещё в прошлый раз разобрались. А лет тебе сколько? Родители есть?   
\- Четырнадцать мне, - отвечает Фиона, прожевав последний кусок и с сожалением глядит на фольгу, потом вытирает руки о свой жилет. - Родители умерли, давно ещё.  
\- И как ты кормишься? Ещё и с сестрой. Я от родителей свалила как смогла, но я в те времена уже наловчилась стрелять в людей, - Ниша фыркает в ладонь. - Так что, чем зарабатываешь?  
Фиона вытягивает руку вперёд и сообщает:  
\- Вот этим!   
Ниша смотрит на собственный кошелёк, лежащий у Фионы на ладони, и хлопает себя по карманам.   
\- Круто, - признает та, забирая кошелёк, и продолжает уже совсем другим тоном:  
\- Но больше так не делай. В следующий раз сначала прострелю тебе колени, а потом буду разбираться, капише?   
Фиона втягивает голову в плечи, но Ниша, вроде, и не злится больше: снова лезет в бардачок и протягивает Фионе новую плитку.  
\- Лопай, мелочь. Щипачам нужно много энергии, чтобы убежать в случае чего.   
Фиона вздыхает.  
\- Феликс учит, что я могу договориться с любым человеком в любой ситуации, если буду правильно выбирать слова.   
\- Херню говорит твой Феликс, - непреклонно сообщает Ниша и вытягивает из голенища сапога нож. - Слушай меня, я ерунды не скажу. Вот - твоё слово, которое поможет договориться. Лучше, конечно, что-нибудь огнестрельное, но если выбирать из того, что есть… Ты выглядишь безобидной, так что механизм простой. Строишь из себя дурочку, пока к тебе поближе не подойдут, а потом тычешь куда дотянешься. Лучше по горлу, там кровища будет хлестать во все стороны, спугнешь хотя бы парочку нападающих и сможешь трупом от пуль прикрыться. А дальше по ситуации.   
Фиона хихикает, представив себя в такой ситуации.   
\- Ну что ты ржешь, - шутливо возмущается Ниша, пихая Фиону кулаком в плечо. - Серьезно тебе говорю, абсолютно жизнеспособная стратегия, лично проверяла!   
Фиона смеётся только громче.  
\- Ой бля, - Ниша смотрит на часы на приборной панели и жестом выгоняет Фиону из машины. - Пора мне, а то труп в багажнике сгниет и мне не заплатят.  
Несмотря на собственные слова, Ниша не торопится дать по газам. Она демонстративно оглядывает Фиону с головы до ног, а потом перегибается через дверь и впихивает Фионе в руки две больших шоколадки и… нож.  
\- Ну вот, будем считать, что я сделала всё что могла, чтобы в следующий раз встретить тебя живой. Наловчишься с этим - потом поменяю на огнестрел, - удовлетворенно кивает Ниша и шутливо отдает честь. - Доживем - свидимся еще. Пока!  
На этот раз Фиона машет ей вслед, а потом тратит остаток дня на тренировку с подаренным ножом. Вечером она закапывает нож в безопасном месте и дома наслаждается радостью Саши, вцепившейся в шоколадку как в единственную радость на земле. Феликс подозрительно щурится, но Фиона бодро отбрехивается, и он ей верит.  
Как верит и через неделю, когда она впервые пускает нож в дело, что кровь на жилете - из-за подравшихся психов, а она просто оказалась рядом и ее забрызгало.  
Фиона совершенно не собирается подводить Нишу. В конце концов, та обещала в следующий раз поменять нож на огнестрел.  
Теперь бы только дождаться.


End file.
